VIXX CHATROOM
by Fletcher Hakyeon
Summary: Hakyeon terbangun dengan keadaan dorm yang kosong, kemana para member? Dan kenapa chatroom VIXX yang tadinya agak sepi menjadi ramai kembali? WARN! BAHASA NON-FORMAL! TYPO(S)! BxB!


VIXX CHATROOM

Summary : Hakyeon terbangun dengan keadaan dorm yang kosong, kemana para member? Dan kenapa chatroom VIXX yang tadinya agak sepi menjadi ramai kembali?

FANFIC INI MENGANDUNG UNSUR BAHASA YANG NON FORMAL DAN ADA FORMALNYA CUMA SEDIKIT, KALAU GASUKA SAMA FANFIC YANG SAYA BUAT, MOHON JANGAN NYAMPAH DIREVIEW YA ^^. CUKUP PRESS THE BACK BUTTON KAY?

DLDR

This is YAOI! I warn you, this is YAOI fanfic!

Tolong di review juseyong

.

.

.

"Taekwoon?" Mata kecilnya berpendar keseluruh sudut kamar yang berwarna navy miliknya. Taekwoon disana, sosok itu sedang bersandar di dinding, tak jauh dari tempat tidur –dimana Hakyeon berada. Taekwoon mendekatinya, mendekati Hakyeon dengan langkah yang amat perlahan dan... sedikit sensual mungkin?

Hakyeon mengerutkan dahinya, selama 25 tahun dalam hidupnya. Tidak pernah ia melihat Taekwoon bersikap seperti ini. Hakyeon bangkit, ia berjalan perlahan ke arah Taekwoon. Taekwoon hanya menyeringai sedikit.

Hakyeon mengalungkan tangan kurusnya di leher Taekwoon. Dengan senang hati tangan Taekwoon ikut melingkar di pinggang Hakyeon. Taekwoon menunduk sedikit, bermaksud untung menghapus jaraknya dengan Hakyeon sedikit demi sedikit. Jaraknya sekitar 1 cm tersisa, mungkin?.

–Bruk!

"Aduh!" Erang Hakyeon kesakitan, Hakyeon mendudukan dirinya di atas lantai. "Hanya mimpi ternyata.." Hakyeon menghela nafasnya perlahan, kemudian ia bangkit dan menepuk-nepuk bokongnya yang masih terasa sakit dengan pelan.

KATALK!

KATALK!

KATALK!

Handphone yang sedang Hakyeon charge tersebut bergetar dan berbunyi beberapa kali. Menandakan adanya notifikasi yang masuk. Dengan langkah yang agak malas, Hakyeon menggerakkan kakinya ke arah meja riasnya.

Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di kursi hitam miliknya. Jari-jari kecilnya dengan lincah bergerilya di atas layar handphonenya.

VIXX Chatroom 145 notifikasi

Matanya membesar begitu melihat jumlah notifikasi dari chatroom itu.

Isinya adalah:

Ravi : Ya elah hyung -_-  
Ken : Ravi kemana sih? Lama banget ke kamar mandi doang, cem uke aja lu -_-  
Taekwoon : coy, gue otw balik nih, ada yang mau nitip apa-apa?  
Hakyeon: gue gue! Beliin eskrim mangga ehehehe  
Hongbin: Hakyeon hyung kemana aja? Tadi diomongin ama doi tuh, wkwk. Katanya kangen tapi dia masih ada schedule Matahari  
Hyuk: Bin hyung! Hyuk hilang hueee TT  
Hakyeon: woi kacang merah! Lu apain anak gue sampe ilang begitu hah?! -_-  
Hongbin: Hyuk ilang?! Pantesan ga ada yang rewel daritadi -_-, kamu dimana yang? Masih di cafe tadi kah?  
Taekwoon: abis lu Bin ntar gue nyampe rumah  
Hongbin: sosoan serem, padahal kalau berdua sama Hakyeon hyung juga jadi hamster /emot nangis ketawa/  
Ravi: njay hamster :'v  
Ken: NJAY LARVA LU NGAPAIN DI KAMAR MANDI SELAMA INI WOY?!  
Hyuk: Bin hyuuuuuung TT, Hyuk masih di cafe yang tadiii. Anjingnya ucul-ucul jadinya stay bentar disitu, eh malah ditinggalin doi TT  
Taekwoon: ...  
Hakyeon: Oy kacang! Cari anak gue cepetan sono -_-  
Hongbin: Taekwoon hyung sedang mengetik...  
Hongbin: siap hyung, ini otw ke dog cafe tadi  
Ravi: iya-iya yang -_-, aku tadi selfie banyak di kaca kamar mandinya, kan lumayan tuh post di IG  
Taekwoon: njay Hongbin -_-, udh ah, gue mau nyetir lagi. Bhay  
Ken: baru keluar -_-, ya udh, gue ama Ravi ngilang ya guys. Pacaran dolo  
Hyuk: Bin hyung dimana?  
Hongbin: di parkiran cafe tadi sayang, kamu keluar gih. Hyung tungguin  
Hyuk: ngikutin Ken hyung, ngilang dolo ya gaes.  
Hakyeon: hm, jangan ilangin anak gue lagi Bin.

Dengan pesan terakhir itu, Hakyeon menutup mobile data-nya dan pergi keluar kamar. Kaki jenjang Hakyeon mengarah ke arah dapur, lapar. Hakyeon mau makan tapi kan dia ga bisa masak, harus nunggu doi balik dulu baru makan.

Hakyeon duduk di kursi meja makan. Kepalanya ia letakkan di atas meja. Sosoan gembungin pipi biar kalau doi balik liat Hakyeon langsung melted.

DING DONG!

Kepala Hakyeon yang tadinya lemes, loyo, menye-menyean itu/? Langsung tegak begitu dengar bel pintu. ' _Doi nih doi nih doi nih_ ' batin Hakyeon. Hakyeon bergegas pergi ke depan pintu, buka pintu lah tentunya. Hakyeon sengaja ngumpet dibalik pintu, mau ngagetin doi. Taekwoon melangkah masuk, "DOR!".

Tiba-tiba Hakyeon muncul dari balik pintu, senyumnya sumringah karena ngeliat mukanya doi yang akhir-akhir ini sibuk sama kerjaan. "Yeon... baru aja gue tinggal 3 jam, kenapa lu makin item gini..." Taekwoon menutup mulutnya dengan tangan kanannya. Sok-sok-an kaget.

Senyum yang tadinya sumringah, kini berganti dengan muka duck facenya Hyogi. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata pun, Hakyeon pergi ke kamar, ngambek tuh. "Doi sensitif amat hari ini, hamil kali ya?" gumam Taekwoon pelan.

Taekwoon masuk ke dalam dan langsung menuju ke dapur. Taekwoon meletakkan 6 cup eskrim rasa favorit Hakyeon, mangga. Taekwoon menyeringai sedikit, kalau udah ngambek gini biasanya se-cup eskrim mangga bisa ngembaliin moodnya Hakyeon.

Hakyeon mojok dikamar, biasanya kalau ngambek emang mojok dia. Entah kebiasaan sejak kapan itu.

Taekwoon nyelonong masuk, Hakyeon yang mendengar pintu dibuka langsung noleh kebelakang. Taekwoon cuma ngangkat ice cream cupnya. "Rasa apa?" lirih Hakyeon pelan. "Mangga" Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Hakyeon langsung berdiri begitu dengar kata itu. Senyum sumringahnya kembali, dengan langkah yang riang Hakyeon menghampiri Taekwoon. "Ehehehehe, makasih" Hakyeon jinjit dikit, nyium pipinya Taekwoon agak lama lalu langsung keluar dari kamar. "Bipolar" Taekwoon bergidik geli lalu masuk ke kamar, ganti baju.

Hakyeon mendudukkan dirinya di atas sofa empuk yang berada di depan TV dorm. Tak lama kemudian, pintu dorm terbuka dan banyak orang yang masuk. "KAMI PULANG!" teriak mereka yang Hakyeon yakini adalah Hongbin, Hyuk, Ravi, dan Ken.

"WELCOME WELCOME" balas Hakyeon yang masih fokus makan eskrimnya. "Ini eskrim siapa?! Minta satu!" teriak si main vocal, Ken. "Makan aja! Jangan berantakan tapi!" baru saja Hakyeon mengucapkan itu, isi eskrim yang Ken buka sudah jatuh ke atas lantai karena ulah Ravi, yang mencoba mengambil semua eskrim Ken. "WONSHIK!" jerit Ken, Ravi mah sibuk ngacir ke kamarnya dan Ken begitu liat Ken udah pasang ancang-ancang mau teriak.

Di sisi lainnya, Hongbin dan Hyuk sedang berada di dapur sibuk berebut susu. "Ini punyaku! Bin hyung beli aja sendiri!" Hyuk yang notabene tinggi meninggikan susu kotak yang dipegangnya. "Ya! Hyungmu ini pendek! Lebih baik hyung aja yang minum!" Balas Hongbin, ga mau ngalah.

Hakyeon? Sibuk memijat pelipisnya, ginilah dormnya VIXX kalau semua member ada, kacau balau. "RAVIIIII!" Ken menggedor pintu kamar Ravi agak kuat. Usahanya gagal, mungkin Ravi takut ama calon istrinya. Ken menghentakkan kakinya kesal dan berjalan ke arah dapur.

Bahunya tidak sengaja menyenggol bahu Hyuk yang megang susu. Alhasil susu itu tumpah semua ke atas lantai. "Ah! Susunya jatuh semua! Ini salah Ken hyung!" telunjuk Hyuk terarah ke arah Ken, "bukan aku bukan aku, itu Jaehwan bukan Ken".

Cukup! Dorm VIXX sudah rapih sebelum mereka datang dan sekarang semuanya sudah kacau! Mood Hakyeon sudah hilang, Hakyeon membanting pintu kamarnya dengan Leo. Taekwoon ngapain? Ngebo! Hakyeon yang memang sudah pusing langsung menendang bokong Leo agak kuat.

"Aduh!" Protes Leo, mata Leo menatap tajam ke arah Hakyeon yang menunjuk ke arah luar kamar. "KELUAR DAN TOLONG URUS ANAK-ANAKMU YANG HYPER ITU!" Teriak Hakyeon, Leo yang emang takut kalau doi udah marah langsung keluar kamar. Pintu kamar ditutup dan dikunci sama Hakyeon, niat Hakyeon ngebo tuh.

5 menit setelah Leo keluar, seisi dorm langsung diam. Masa bodoh apa yang Leo lakukan agar anak-anaknya itu diam, yang utama bagi Hakyeon adalah tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Hakyeon yang memang dasarnya udah kecapekan sama urusan dorm langsung tidur begitu meluk guling.

Well, selamat beristirahat Hakyeon.

.

.

.

TBC or mau ada sequelnya? 15 review lebih akan saya pikirkan tentang sequelnya ehe-

A/N

Hai hai! Saya kembali lagi! Kali ini dengan fanfic humor (probably failed humour)  
Maaf ya saya gabisa update lebih sering ;;  
Saya disibukkan dengan aktivitas sekolah yang padatnya nauzubilah, pengen bolos aja rasanya ;;  
Pokoknya tunggu saya ya buat FF selanjutnya ;)  
Oh ya untuk bipolar si Leo pernah ngasih tau kalau itu adalah perubahan mood yang cepat/?  
Semisal dari badmood jadi seneng tiba-tiba karena ada sesuatu hal.

Kalau mau kontak saya, silahkan pm akun ffn saya atau add Fletcher Hongbin di fb. Twit juga bisa, follow mochahyuk yo, dm saya terbuka kok. Feel free to know more about me ;)

Untuk my son Hyogiyo kalau kamu baca FF ini, maaf ya kalau bunda ga bisa nepatin janji tentang mau buat FF tentang bapake, dan anak DVI.  
Sibuk sekolah nih bunda ;; kasih semangat gitu/?. Dah tu jha, see ya at DVI, son.  
NB: JANGAN DI SC PETIKAN INI DARI FF BUNDA, MALU NJAY KALAU DI SC TERUS DISEBAR DI DORM :'))

And for my dearest Leo/? (njay mo muntah gue ngetiknya /apa)  
Semangat kerjanya, ntar kalau bunda ultah tolong beliin macbook air 13 inch buat hadiah /njay ga.  
Pokoknya jaga kesehatan aja yap, love ya.


End file.
